It's Raining (CS) Fluff
by EmilyBea
Summary: OUAT is such an angsty show right now as I am sure you are all aware. This will be a group of one shots where I take things I liked from episodes, like quotes or images or whatever and try to rewrite them or make them positive for Captain Swan down the line. Chapters rated anywhere from K to M.
1. 5x13

_**A/N: All I want is the writer's to mirror the quote Killian says in 5x13, 'when you love someone you know' from last night in a proposal, so here is my take on that. Enjoy the death by fluff, because it is far superior to the death by angst of OUAT reality right now.**_

The cool breeze of the sea was whipping at her hair and sending a little chill through her as it touched her cheek, but nothing could have pulled Emma from this place. She and Killian were by the beach, having needed a quiet moment alone, and something that was strong enough to calm the both. Between the presence of the other, and the quiet tranquility of the sea, they'd found it.

Standing here with Killian, feeling that they were safe and home was all she'd dreamed about for weeks. Everything in her was aching for the peace that only his presence could provide, and finally, after too long without him, and then too long fighting for their lives, she had another moment, another space in time where they were whole and happy. She would give anything for it to stay this way.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Emma." Emma looked up from where she'd been snuggling close to his chest and found his eyes held a mix of hopefulness and nerves.

"We just went through hell and back. I think I can handle a question." Her attempt to lighten the mood, didn't work and Killian pulled back. Immediately Emma missed the comfort of his touch and she was about to apologize when he dropped to one knee.

Time stopped, Emma heard the pounding of her heart grow louder than the crash of the surf on the sand as it rang through her ears. In that moment Emma felt like a little girl again. She felt unmarred by the cruelness of the world, by the strange tricks fate played on people, and instead allowed herself to wish like she never ever did that maybe, just maybe, she would finally get exactly what she'd always wanted. She could have someone love her, choose her, treasure her over everything else.

"Emma, I have loved you for what feels like an eternity, in this life and in countless others. We've gone to the ends of the world and through space and time together, and it's taught me one thing – that life is only worth living with you by my side. I give you my word that not a day shall pass where you don't know how much I love you, where I don't try my best to make you happy and keep you safe. You deserve the world, love, and I hope you'll let me try and give it to you. Emma, will you make me the happiest man on earth, and marry me?

"How do you know?" He smiled at her question, his bright blue eyes shining with a joy she didn't think would be possible after everything he'd suffered in the Underworld. It lit her up too, coursing through her and making her feel more alive than ever before.

"That this will work and that together we can have that happily ever after everyone's always going on about?" She nodded. "When you love someone the way I love you, Emma, you just know."

"I love you too." He stood at that and ran his hand over her cheek with a soft caress.

"Is that a yes, love?" She nodded, some of the happy tears spilling over.

"Yes. Killian Jones, I will marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his embrace and Emma swore that the clouds in the sky above them parted only for this. Moving back slightly, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, reaffirming everything they'd just said with more than their words. She couldn't recall ever feeling this happy, and it was clear that her parents and Henry had been right all along, choosing love was like choosing to believe in magic – it was powerful and it could lead to the most amazing things.

In her heart, Emma knew that together, she and Killian shared one of the greatest loves that had ever been. Their story, though just beginning, was one that had been made for the fairytale book that had originally brought her home. It would never be easy, life would always have it's trials and it's villains to defeat, but with Killian by her side, and with her family standing behind her, Emma knew that it was going to be a magical, wonderful, happily ever after.

 _ **Post-Note: Drowning in feels, so don't mind me. Also I had an actually scheduled chapter coming today, so this is just a bonus baby fic. Hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	2. 4x01 (Netflix and Freeze)

' **Netflix and Freeze'**

 **A/N: Takes place after the scene where Emma asks if Killian wants to go watch Netflix (4x01), they actually do and since Killian has absolutely no thoughts on a movie, Emma has a wicked idea. She decides to introduce Killian to Disney's 'Peter Pan.' This was prompted by a reader from tumblr and thank you SO much for the idea. I have wanted to write this so long, but never got around to it.**

Very rarely these days, did Emma have a chance to take a step back and reflect on the craziness that was her life. Sure, she carried with her always the fact that she was the savior. With the title came an understanding that her life would never truly be her own, but still it couldn't have prepared for everything she'd face. In a matter of years, she'd discovered the truth about magic and her role as the daughter of a prince and princess, slayed a dragon, been to Neverland and the Enchanted forest, gotten her memories erased and lived a fake life in New York, defeated the Wicked Witch and traveled through time. Yet, even with all that excitement, there was still room for surprise and today was an excellent example of that.

Today had been…well in a word it had been bizarre. It began with her avoiding Hook because of guilt, and morphed into a standoff with a giant snow monster where he stood by her side. Things with Robin and Regina and Marion were uncomfortable at best all because Emma had been adamant about messing with the timeline. And to top it all off, Emma couldn't shake the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that said they were about to walk into the heart of a very bad storm. There was clearly a new source of trouble in town, a trouble capable of making ice demons like the one she'd seen today, but was she hunting down leads or hitting the pavement? No. Instead, she was ending her day by introducing a hot pirate captain to Netflix like that was a completely normal thing to do.

After meandering away from the woods at the edge of town, and stopping to make sure that Henry was all right and still set on helping Regina through this tough time, Emma and Killian were back at the apartment, surprisingly alone. While part of her was insisting that she fortify her walls against him, Emma couldn't seem to muster that nervous sort of caution. Part of that stemmed from Killian asking a lot of questions, all of which lacked his usual charming innuendo. He was not easily grasping the particulars of their night's plan.

"So the television and Netflix are synonymous?" Emma sighed. God this was hard to explain to someone with practically no existing basis for electronics, but she tried to be patient. Besides, the way his accent lilted over the new words with that slightly confused tone sent sparks of anticipation shooting through her.

"Not exactly. The television is this box that gives us the picture but in this world there are people who work to make the moving pictures. Like on the stage, there are actors telling a story but we see through the device later on." Killian nodded, understanding that far. "Netflix is just a kind of place on the television that collects all sorts of stories to choose from so that we can get our entertainment from organized choices."

"I think I understand about as well as I'm going to without experiencing the thing, love." Emma smiled, for he had a point. Taking a seat beside him on the couch, definitely not touching but still close, Emma scrolled through the Netflix menu seeking inspiration.

"Any idea what kind of story you'd like to see?" She asked and Killian shook his head.

"I trust your instincts, Swan." Emma felt a surge of pride at his words, but pushed it down, trying not to get too excited about the energy surging between them. Yes, they'd kissed last night, but things were crazy right now, she couldn't just give in to her desire for him. Besides, if this was ever going to work, they would need to go slow. Emma was still terrified of letting him in, even if he was proving over and over again that he could be trusted. For now, giving themselves this brief bit of relaxation had to be enough. Suddenly, a wicked thought came to her mind and she couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"Remember when you asked me about how this world knows your story?"

"Of course I do love, and you prattled on about something called a perm." Emma laughed at that, and she noticed how the blue in his eyes deepened just a bit. His own smile grew with her laughter, and feeling a bit too on display she bit her lip, getting back to her point.

"Well I think it's time you learned exactly what your legacy is here." He looked a bit hesitant, as he should be given his Disney character's looks and mannerisms, but he didn't back down, urging her to proceed. When she brought up the movie, Killian watched, enraptured with the picture.

"But these are drawings, love." Emma nodded.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you, sometimes they do that instead of using real people, but the voices are actors. It's kind of complicated, just go with it." He complied with her wishes and on they went.

"The Darlings are in this?" Emma nodded and as the narrator mentioned Peter Pan's choosing them, Killian grew agitated. Then his reaction to the young boys playing together as Pan and Hook was a confused one.

"I don't understand love, surely if young boys in this story were pretending to be me, I couldn't be so horrible." Emma kept her face blank.

"Just wait." Killian went on to correct things as they came up, reminding Emma that it wasn't Pan but Gold who had cut off his hand. Emma kept her countenance, assuring him she knew and they watched on. Though Killian was unable to get over how prettily they'd painted Pan's character, redeeming the demon and making him a loveable child, he did enjoy other things, like Tinkerbelle's angry non-speaking, and the music that went along with the picture. That only made it all the more terrifying to him when they finally stumbled along Captain Hook's portrayal.

"Bloody hell they've gone and made a fool out of me! What in the seven hells am I wearing?! And you could have told me that a perm meant I had the hair of a woman, Swan!" He was so red, both from anger and embarrassment but Emma laughed, moving her hand instinctively to his and pressing lightly. The rush of warmth that came where their skin met had tingles coursing through her, but she could tell he needed the reminder that she knew better than to put stock in this move.

"Hey, look, it's just a movie, and besides, it's not like everyone in town's got the best depictions either. Hell, you should see Regina's. It's actually kind of terrifying for a children's movie. My parents, well they are laughably out of character and if you went off the movies, everyone in the Enchanted Forest sings all day long and interacts with wild animals like they're their best friends." Killian calmed a bit, looking at Emma with concern.

"This is truly terrible, love. I mean how can I ever live this down in your eyes?" Emma blinked for a moment and then started to understand that he thought she was holding back because of this. Oh how wrong he was.

"Look, Killian, this movie has nothing to do with how I see you." He moved closer at her words, whether he had meant to or not, and Emma felt her breath catch.

"And how do you see me, Swan?" There was hope in his voice mingling with genuine curiosity.

"You're a dashing rapscallion," She offered and he gave a small smile at her reusing his words from New York. But then she looked down at her hands, scared of the words that were about to tumble past her lips.

"You're a skilled sailor, an honorable pirate, and a man who's trying to make better choices after a life filled with loss and darkness. You're someone who never waivered in helping me to save my son, and then traveled through time to help me keep my family together. You gave up your ship for me, your home, just so I could have a shot to have mine again, and that makes you a hero in every way that matters... And you're dangerous, because I've been running a really long time, and you always seem to give me reason to stay." Killian intertwined his fingers with hers and Emma looked up to see his blue eyes glowing.

"So you fancy me?" Emma rolled her eyes, but appreciated the way he'd used humor to diffuse some of the tension clinging to her shoulders. Shaking the rest of the worry away, she moved in closer.

"I probably wouldn't ever phrase it that way, but yeah, I like you Killian, not the cartoon pirate from an old movie, but you." In a moment his lips were on hers and any thoughts that she'd had of keeping their distance were gone, with Emma wrapping herself into this moment, craving his touch. Unfortunately, before things could heat up much more, she heard footsteps coming up the outside hall. She was so caught up in the kiss it didn't register until the door was opening. They moved away from each other just in time, but as her parents walked in they were still holding hands. Her mother noticed immediately, a smile appearing at her lips while her eyes clearly wanted to know more.

"What are you two up to?" Emma nodded at the TV, trying to stay nonchalant, but still she didn't remove her hand from Killian's.

"Just showing Killian his Disney alter ego." Her father grinned, erasing the slight frown that had come to his face when seeing their interlocked hands.

"One of my favorites! Gotta love a good waxed mustache." It appeared that her father was going to come sit right between her and Killian and Emma flashed a desperate look to her mother who called out to her husband before he could make things more uncomfortable.

"No way, mister, you're on dinner duty." Her father sighed, and Emma silently thanked the Universe and her mother for sparing them that moment at least. Even if it was awkward, though, a part of her buzzed with happy excitement. She'd missed out on having her parents react to her former love interests, and it kind of just made her feel protected and loved, despite the fact that she was way to old for them to be doing this. As her father's back turned, Killian kissed Emma's hand lightly and whispered so only she could hear.

"For the record, love, I like you too." The happy bubble of feeling settling in her chest made the world seem somehow brighter, awkward father interactions aside. Still, their parents crashing the moment hit home that she really needed her own place. Maybe then they could partake in the some of the more… _salacious_ elements of the Netflix movement. Until then though, this fun bubble of calm amidst a storm of uncertainty, was enough, and they spent the evening flipping through a host of fairytale stories, marveling at just how far off they were from the truth.

 _ **Post-Note: Just a cute little fluff piece to round out the workweek. I am so thankful that I was prompted to do this - it was definitely an adorable headspace to be pushed into. Hope that you guys enjoyed, and if any of you know of other fics that have Emma introducing Killian to Peter Pan, please let me know. I always wanted to read one, but haven't been able to find one. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. 1x01 (What She Wished For)

_**A/N: I have had some wonderful followers recently celebrating birthdays, but was actually asked for a birthday fic from one of them today. Their suggestion was that Emma have a birthday where she now has people in her life to celebrate with, and just that concept sparked this fic. I'm sure a thousand of these have been written before, but this is my take, and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**_

"Can I get you anything else, Emma?" Granny asked, slipping the same order Emma always asked for up on the metal hanger, where it would remain until her grilled cheese, onion rings, and side salad were ready. Emma was fully ready to turn her down, until she noticed in the case where pie usually resided that there were cupcakes today.

"Are those vanilla?" Emma asked, knowing that the last time she'd had a cupcake like that she'd been a different person. It was the night of her birthday all those years ago, when Henry found her in Boston. Granny looked a little stricken at Emma's question.

"They are, but they're actually already spoken for. But the cake for your birthday is in the back fridge, and it'll be perfect at the party. " Emma shook her head, trying to dispel the yearning for a cupcake and the memory of that lonely night away as she did so. This year she'd have people she loved beside her, as she had for the past few years, and that truth eased the pain of her past away.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Emma waited patiently for her food, and went through the rest of her walk to the station greeted by every person in town with a 'happy birthday.' It was happy - Emma was happy - but it was also a lot. Her parents, being royalty, loved themselves a party. It took some getting used to, even though Emma far preferred it to her life without a family. An entire block of the main street was currently being organized to hold the festivities, and Snow White had spared no expense or burst of imagination.

"Wow," Emma said standing at the wooden police barricade that was placed to block traffic. She said the words to no one, but received an answer all the same. It came from her father, who stood beside her with a smile and his arms crossed over his chest.

"She means well, but I'm afraid you telling her she could 'make up for lost time' laid down a challenge that she readily accepted." Emma looked at her mother, carrying Neal in her arms while she ordered people to hang lights and streamers and everything imaginable in an intricate design.

"Yeah, that was a rookie mistake on my part." Emma still smiled though. Tonight would be fun if she just gave it a chance and since trouble had avoided Storybrooke for a few weeks, she planned to let her hair down a bit and really enjoy. Maybe she'd even get lucky and get to share a dance with her favorite guys. Henry was adorable when trying to learn the steps and Killian… well Killian made something she normally disliked sensual and compelling and magical each and every time she stepped into his arms while music played.

"You know she's not alone in all of this. Henry and Killian have been helping just as much in the planning as anyone." Emma knew that to be true. Henry had been carrying around a notepad with ideas, and the two of them were all whispers when alone in the house together this past week. It only added to Emma's eagerness to see how everything tuned out. The people she cared about had put time and thought and love into today for her. That was all she'd ever wanted.

"I kind of figured that out too." Emma expected more comments from her Dad, but he stayed quiet until she looked over at him and found him gazing at her with a sad sort of smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"We missed a lot of these." Emma shrugged, trying to play it off as something that didn't still hurt all these years later.

"You didn't mean to."

"Will it help at all if I promise we won't miss anymore?" Emma nodded, letting her Dad's arms envelop her in a hug. Her throat tightened with emotion, but she battled back any tears before they made an unwanted appearance.

"Yeah, that helps."

…

Hours later, just a few minutes before midnight, Emma and Killian finally slunk back into their house. Henry was staying with Regina tonight, which was fine for Emma. She'd had a lovely time tonight, really she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed as hard or danced as much, but coming home to quiet and relaxation felt good too. Killian's hand in hers was all the warmth she needed right now after such a pleasant evening.

"I know you're likely tired love, but your present still awaits." Emma shot a questioning look to Killian.

"You know, when you told me there was a present waiting for me at home, I assumed that you meant in bed." Killian scoffed with feigned offense.

"What would ever make you think that, Swan?" Emma laughed.

"I don't know – maybe the hundreds of other times you've claimed to have a surprise or a treat or a present for me and how they've always ended up there." Killian grinned before kissing her softly.

"Nothing's saying that we _won't_ end up in bed my love, but the gift itself lies in this very kitchen." Killian's hand left hers as he moved to the fridge and pulled out a plain white box with a green ribbon. "Go on, love. Take a look."

Emma's fingertips pulled at the delicate jade ties, releasing the bow easily and then pulled the cover of the pastry box open. When she saw what was inside she gasped, There were the twelve cupcakes from Granny's staring back at her, all pristine with their swirls of frosting.

"But how did you…?" Emma felt tears stinging at her eyes, as Killian ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I did my homework. Asked Henry if he had any memories of your first birthday together. All he could recall was your sarcastic wit, and the cupcake you never got to eat." Emma shakily removed one of the cupcakes from the fray, only to reveal a folded up piece of pink paper. She looked at Killian with a question in her eyes again, but he silently urged her on. Emma read the curved, feminine script and covered her mouth.

 _My wish for my beautiful daughter is that she stays just as fierce and brave and wonderful as she is today. I love you, Emma – Mom._

"There's one in there from all of us. Your parents, Henry –"

"You?" Emma asked through the happy tears and Killian nodded.

"Aye, love, there's some words from your doting pirate." Emma laughed, as one by one she read the little notes. Two cupcakes, though, didn't have any paper underneath them, and Killian's note was nowhere to be found.

"I think I've been denied a part of my present," Emma said trying for severity, but only sounding weepy and joyful.

"You can know my wish after you make one of your own. You come first, Emma, always." Emma hiccupped a bit with the tears that kept coming, but she ignored it, kissing Killian fiercely before he could do anything else. When she pulled back, he brought an exact replica of the blue star candle she'd used that night to make her wish from it's hiding place in on of the kitchen drawers. Lighting it quickly and placing it in her cupcake, Killian ran his hand over Emma's knuckles with a soft caress.

"Go on love, make a wish." Emma shook her head, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I don't have anything else in the whole world I need." Killian smiled at that, clearly glad for her happiness. He then extended to her his note that she eagerly unfurled and read.

 _My wish for you, Swan, is that you will never know a moment where you don't feel safe and loved and like you're enough. You are_ everything _, the best part of my world and I want every good thing for you, for this day, and all the days of your life. - K_

Emma looked back up into his eyes and saw the same patient but passionate love that was always there. He saw her and loved her and would always do whatever it took to make her happy. He made her a better and braver person and lit up her life just as much as he claimed that she illuminated his. In that moment, Emma knew she wanted to see that smile and this look in his cerulean eyes every day for the rest of her life.

"I changed my mind, about the wish. I want you to marry me." Killian was struck speechless and Emma took the chance to turn in his embrace and put her arms around his neck, continuing on with her hope. "I want us to always find each other, and to never spend another day without you by my side. I want us to get our happily ever after, and I want fifty – no _sixty_ more birthdays just like this with you."

"You haven't blown out your candle, love." Killian said with a smile and Emma did, still eager for his answer. She tore her eyes away for only a moment but when they returned, Killian pulled a ring from his pocket that glimmered in the darkness. It didn't hold a candle to his eyes though.

"I may not have magic, love, but I do have love for you that will stand the test of time and space. As for the rest of it, I will walk this world and all others by your side, Emma, as long as you'll have me." He slipped the ring on her finger and Emma smiled once more.

"Forever. I want you forever."

"Forever it is then." As Killian whisked her off to bed, Emma thought again about the wish she'd made years ago – the one for people to love her and to share in such a day with her. Technically, that wish came true, but with it, came a wonderful life she'd never even dared to dream of.

 _ **Post-Note: My wish (haha, see what I did there) is that you all liked the story, and that this little fic has done justice to my reader's hopes. It's been a feels fest writing this, but in the best way. I only hope the show someday gives us another birthday scene for Emma. Thank you all again for reading!**_


End file.
